Let's Player Love
by MadMasterPorky
Summary: While Tyler was visiting Donna they had a great idea to invite Josh and Reese over too. But later they all get a little to drunk.
1. Chapter 1: Party Time!

"Good Morning Sleepyhead" Tyler opened his eyes to Donna with her face right in front of his. "Hey Donna, is it really necessary for you to wake me up when I was having the best dream ever?" Tyler asked with a slight smirk. "I was only trying to be nice" Donna stated in a sad tone. "Anyway Tyler, Do you remember what day it is?" Tyler grinned and said "I get my vagina pierced today" "No Tyler, today is the day that Josh and Reese are supposed to come visit" Donna pointed to the calender. "Why does that douche-nozzle Josh have to come into my house, he can sleep outside" Donna glared angrily at Tyler "I'm only joking god can't you tell when I joke" Just as Tyler said that the doorbell wrang.

Donna put her shirt on and Tyler put his pants on then raced Donna downstairs. "Who is it?" Tyler said in a female voice in front of the door " it's us you retard!" Josh said in a slightly annoyed voice "I don't know an us you retard" Tyler joked. Josh sighed "It's Reese and Josh" Reese said happily "But you knew that already" Josh added. "Reese, Josh, it's so nice to see you!" Donna shouted as she opened the door and hugged them. "come on in, I guess" Tyler said almost sarcastically as Reese stepped inside while pulling on Josh's arm.

A couple hours later Donna suggested that they should have a party "Just the four of us?" Josh asked. "Hell yeah bitches!" Donna shouted. Tyler went into the kitchen and came back out with some alcohol. "Who's going to take shots first?" Tyler asked. "I will!" Reese said sounding really excited.

Tyler plugged in his IPod and put on Die Young.

After several shots Donna, Tyler, Reese and Josh were drunk. Reese was grinding against Tyler to the song Pound the Alarm.

Tyler noticed that he was getting turned on by what Reese was doing. "Donna, maybe we should leave these two alone and go somewhere else?" Josh suggested. Donna nodded and they left. After Josh and Donna left the room Reese turned around and began to make out with Tyler. Tyler didn't try to resist, Reese pushed Tyler onto the couch and started to unzip his pants. Reese took off her shirt and her bra and began to suck Tyler's dick.

"mmm Gurl" Tyler moaned as Reese alternated between deepthroating and just sucking. Tyler could tell that Reese was enjoying every second. Tyler grabbed and played with Reese's breasts as she sucked. "I want to fuck you Tyler" Reese whispered as she made out with Tyler.

Josh and Donna were watching T.V in a different room to try to sober up. " Hey Donna, What do you think they are doing?" Josh asked. "I don't know, go check" Donna replied. " Fuck that, Tyler will fucking kill me if I did!" Josh protested. Donna rolled her eyes "Fine I'll go check" she said.

Donna went to check on Tyler and Reese. "What the hell are you two doing!?" Donna shouted when she saw Reese riding Tyler and Tyler grabbing her breasts. "Oh! hai Donna, Do you want to join us?" Tyler asked. " What!? No!" Donna shouted in disgust. Donna went back into the other room and saw that Josh was sleeping so she decided to go watch Tyler and Reese.


	2. Chapter 2: Donna's Thoughts

Donna was sitting in the room occasionally looking to the living room then back at Josh sleeping. "I can't believe Tyler is fucking Reese. " She thought. Donna layed back and closed her eyes so she could think about what she just saw. One thing she couldn't stop thinking about was how sexy she thought Tyler looked and how much Reese looked like she was enjoying Tyler inside of her.

Donna started to grab her breasts and quietly moan as she started to masturbate to the thought of having Tyler inside of her and feeling their naked bodies against each other. "Oh god, it's so good" Donna moaned to the thought. "Now what should I do?, Josh is sleeping and I don't want to disturb Tyler and Reese" she thought. After a few moments of thinking Donna had made up her mind. Donna decided that she would join Tyler and Reese.

"Uh, Tyler?" Donna said nervously. Reese stopped sucking Tyler's dick and both Tyler and Reese looked at Donna, who was looking down slightly and nervously playing with her hair. "Yes Donna?" Tyler replied while running his hand through Reese's hair. Donna looked up and her eyes met with Tyler's. "Have you ever wanted to have a threesome before?" Donna asked shyly. Tyler smiled widely and asked "What are you implying Donna?" clearly knowing the answer. "Well when I went back into the other room I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking Reese, and I kept thinking and the more I thought about it I was getting turned on" Donna slowly replied almost as if she was feeling guilty about her thoughts. Reese, smiling, stood up and walked over to Donna and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward Tyler "There's always room for one more Donna" Reese said.

Donna took off her shirt and her bra. Reese started to make out with Donna, caressing her. Donna started kissing Reese's breasts and Reese let out a soft moan. "It's nice to watch and all, but it would be better to be part of the action" Tyler complained. Reese giggled "Donna's here now, so we can have more fun." Donna got on her knees and started to suck Tyler's dick while Reese alternated between sucking and making out with Donna.


End file.
